When A Woman Loves Someone's Mom
by Woody K
Summary: After Lyra beat Red on Mt. Silver, she received his mom as a prize, along with sexual intercourse with her and her hand in marriage. Request from benji1029.


After Lyra beat Red on Mt. Silver., Red promised Lyra there would be a prize in his house tomorrow. When she got there, she opened the door and saw a note on the kitchen table. It read, "the prize is in the room."

When Lyra got to the room she saw Red's mom completely naked with a bow around her neck. Lyra gets confused and aroused as she asked, "Hi, Red's mom, what's goign on and why are you naked?"

The mom told her, "That is because I am the prize and want to be your wife."

Lyra told her, "I don't know, my wife? I'm too young to be married."

The mom told her, "Well, you are 18 years old, so you're old enough to have sex. Also, we can get married if the wife is pregnant."

"Oh, ok."

Red's mom stripped Lyra down to nothing. When Lyra was naked, Red's mom put her arms on Lyra's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Lyra didn't resist, she even inserted insert her tongue. After some time, Lura broke it off and reached up to feel her breasts. The mom made her sit in an upright position on the bed. Then, she pulled Lyra closer. Kissing Lyra, Red's mom then placed her hand on her pussy and said, "More."

Lyra didn't need any more encouragement, so she sat between her legs and began playing with her pussy. Gently massaging her clit between her thumb and index finger, her middle and ring fingers inserted inside. Lyra's other hand was against her thigh, pushing it out further than it was. Taking her fingers out and twisting her hand a bit to allow her tongue access, all while still massaging Red's mom's clit.

Using her other hand, Lyra spread and held her pussy lips apart as she dart my tongue in and out. Listening to the gentle moans, Red's mom's right hand slowly slid down to try and help Lyra, Red's mom also had her left hand grab her breasts and start to play with them. Her legs were wrapped around Lyra's body as Red's mom locked her feet together. Removing both hands from her pussy and just attaching her mouth to the whole thing, Lyra was sucking and sucking away.

Taking her clit between her teeth and gently pulling on it, Lyra was jiggling her head side to side as she enjoy the taste of the mom's womanhood. It was all worth it, then Red's mom let out one long moan as her juices suddenly flooded into Lyra's mouth. Lyra quickly tried to gulp down as much as possible. It tasted so sweet that she did not think she could describe it much better than to say that it is one of the best tasting treats she ever had.

As the mom's orgasm began to settle down and her tasty treat began to slow down to a trickle, Lyra stopped swallowing and began to collect it in her mouth. Then, when Lyra couldn't hold any more, she just lifted her head and began to massage it all over her mound and inner thighs. When it eventually stopped, Lyra shuffled her naked body up onto hers and kissed the naked mom, letting her taste herself. It would end up being a long kiss where Red's mom's tongue explored Lyra's mouth as she tried to lick up every last taste of herself. When they eventually broke it off, she gave Lyra a quick peck, then rolled Lyra off of her on made her lie down on the bed.

What happened next was Red's mom would continually stop and lick Lyra's body, mostly licking her breasts. Every last inch of them. Lyra's hand began to explore her own mound with some insertion as Red's mom continued to lick my breasts. When Red's mom finished, she slowly moved down to Lyra's stomach, then to her pussy.

As Lyra began to play with her own breasts, Red's mom kept trying to insert more fingers. She was up to three when it began to feel tight, so she started to add a lot of spit and eventually forced in the tip of a fourth finger. Red's mom wasn't able to do much after that though, as it was so tight that there was almost no freedom of movement, so she removed two fingers, spread Lyra's legs apart a bit and began to finger fuck her. Lyra gasped as she felt her tongue running its way around her vagina, she even gave both of her butt cheeks a playful squeeze.

Then, without warning, Red's mom forced her tongue further into her cunt. It felt so good and the mom seemed to know what she was doing. The way Red's mom forced in her tongue, where it poked around, the way she would force in a wet finger and twist it around in her vagina and the way her tongue would run around the wet pink folds within Lyra all felt fantastic.

It didn't take long after that for Lyra to finally orgasm and did that orgasm come fast and hard. Mom lost her grip on Lyra at one point because Lyra was bouncing so hard. When it eventually subsided, the mom did the same thing Lyra did and kissed her. Lyra explored her mouth with her tongue and the taste was very, very exotic and flavorful. It took a minute to realize that the taste was a mixture of Lyra's pussy and Red's mom's mouth.

They spent the next hour exploring each other's bodies, even trying on lingerie and wedding dresses for each other. Then, they took a shower together, followed by some quick and intense cleaning up before anyone came home. We managed to finish cleaning about 15 minutes before Red got home.

They were married next week and had their honeymoon at a five star resort.


End file.
